No es una boda cualquiera
by Cytrey Cee Prime
Summary: Una recomendación, por mi amiga arceesofylove345.


_**Lo sé, lo sé, estoy subiendo mis One-shot muy pronto, pero, que digo… Gracias a **__arceesofylove345__**, por darme la idea. ñ_ñ/ el One-shot tenías días que lo escribí, pero, por fin lo termine ;)**_

* * *

_No es una boda cualquiera._

Arcee se miró en el espejo. Ella se estaba pasando un delineador de ojos color azul marino, para que pudiera combinar con su vestido. Era un día muy importante para ella, y estaba nerviosa. Hoy, en este día, se iba a casar. Con Optimus Prime. Líder de los Autobots, y portador de la Matriz del Liderazgo. El último de los Primes.

Durante tres meses, ella y el equipo Prime, estaban preparando la boda. Con la ayuda de June, Miko, Kayla, Cytrey, Monique, y Clementine, ayudaron a Arcee para poder preparar sus cosas de novia. Cytrey y Kayla, sus dos hijas, la habían ayudado con el vestido de novia, y todo lo necesario para poder prepararla. Monique y Clementine, dos de sus amigas, y hermanas de Wheeljack, hicieron los preparativos, junto con June. Clementine, ayudo con la ayuda de su compañero de chispa, Bulkhead.

Todos en la base habían ayudado con la boda. Pero aun así, Arcee se encontraba muy nerviosa, por lo que podría pasar.

"Te ves hermosa, mamá"

Arcee miro por encima de su hombro, y sonrió cuando vio a su hija, Cytrey, de trece años. Para tener trece, parecía una chica de catorce o quince, y más, para ser una réplica exacta de ella y su padre.

La niña de trece años, llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul marino, con cuello de V. el vestido tenía unas llamas rosadas color pétalo, que parecían como si estuvieran vivas. El vestido llegaba hasta sus pies, junto con unas botas plateadas que hacían juego. En sus hombros, una larga capa de terciopelo color azul marino, caía hasta sus rodillas y tenía un poco de tela que se sentaría en el hombro en lugar de las mangas; el cabello ondulado, de color negro, con unos cabellos y las puntas de color castaño claro, caía por su hombro derecho. El fleco ondulado café de puntas castañas, cubría su ojo izquierdo, y llegaba casi, hasta su barbilla. Sus ojos, avellana, fueron remplazados por unos ojos completamente azules, con un alineado purpura. En sus manos, dos guantes rosados pétalo cubrían sus manos. Arcee era consciente de que su hija, tenía el poder de hacer hielo, pero, ella aun no podía controlarlo.

La pequeña se acercó asía su madre, abrazándola con cariño. "Y tú también, Cytrey." Dijo su madre, separándola.

Cytrey se colocó del lado derecho de su madre, y la ayudo a arreglarse.

"Ah, con que Cytrey se quiere hacer la hija favorita ¿eh?"

La voz de Kayla sonó en la habitación. A través del reflejo del espejo, Arcee pudo ver la imagen de su hija, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Su hija Kayla de dieciséis años, llevaba pues un vestido color menta, que llegaba hasta su muslo. Arcee sabía que Kayla era un poco más, exhibicionista que Cytrey, ya que a ella no le gustaba llamar la atención. El vestido de color menta era escotado, con unas flores de color blanco, sobre uno de los pechos de la chica. Su largo cabello negro lacio/ondulado, llegaba ahora hasta su cintura, unos cuantos cabellos eran presentes, sobre los pechos de la chica. Llevaba puesto unas botas de tacón, color menta, igual que su vestido. Sus ojos negros, fueron remplazados a los mismos que su hermana. En sus manos eran presentes unos guantes de color blanco verdoso, al igual que Cytrey, Kayla tenía poderes, excepto que eran los del agua, pero ya controlados. Su piel, era medio bronceado.

"¡Kayla Talida Prime! En el nombre de Primus, ¿qué crees que estas usando?" exclamo su madre, al ver como su hija mostraba mucha… piel.

"Ah, ¿esto?" hizo un gesto al atuendo "No encuentro mi otro vestido, y, Cytrey me dijo que usara este, el que use en mi primera cita con, ya sabes quién" Kayla le guiño el ojo a Cytrey, y su hermana solo se rio.

"Kayla, ¡si tu padre te ve con ese vestido, me matara!" reclamo Arcee.

"¿Entonces que me pongo?" exigió saber su hija.

Cytrey fue la que contesto. "Que tal, el vestido que usaste, en el baile, la ves que le derramaste el agua a Sierra, porque estaba coqueteando con tu novio" Trey explico, mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura. "Y, casi descubren que tenías poderes"

Los ojos de Kayla brillaron. "Oye ¡Sí! Gracias por recodarlo Trey" su hermana le agradeció mientras salía de la habitación. En el momento que salía, Ratchet entro. "Arcee, has visto a Axel-"pero se detuvo cuando vio a Kayla. "Hola, Ratch" saludo.

"K-Kayla. ¿P-pero que crees que estas usando?" exclamo. "No dejare que mi novia exhiba tanta, piel"

Kayla solo rodo los ojos. "Hay, por favor, solo me pongo este vestido, y ya todo mundo cree que es el fin. ¡Primus!" ella salió molesta, mientras se dirigía asía su habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa, Cytrey le dijo a su madre que ayudaría a su hermana, y salió detrás de ella. Ratchet miro por el marco de la puerta, y sonrió cuando vio el trasero de su novia, que se movía de un lado a otro.

"¿Ratchet?" la voz de Arcee lo trajo a la realidad.

"¿sí?"

"¿Qué es lo que me querías preguntar?"

"Ah, ¿qué? Así, lo que quería preguntarte si es que has visto a Axel. Necesito que me ayude con el puente terrestre. Monique y Clementine ya están a punto de llegar, y necesitan transporte" explico.

Arcee se llevó un dedo a su barbilla, pensado. "Creo que lo vi con Félix y Saul. Estaban arriba del techo de la base" señalo el techo.

"Oh, gracias, Arcee" con eso, el medico cerró la puerta, y corrió en busca de su sobrino.

Arcee se miró al espejo. Lo único que faltaba era ponerse su vestido de novia, y listo. Pero decidió pulir su armadura una vez más.

* * *

La femme azul marino, se vio en un espejo de cuerpo completo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y temblaba de frio. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido, solo en su habitación, ya que, sus hijas insistieron en que no debía sudar, ninguna gota de sudor.

"Arcee"

La femme se dio la vuelta, para ver a Anyec, el novio de su hija Cytrey. Anyec tenía la misma edad que su hija, pero, igual parecía de catorce años. Llevaba puesto un esmoquin de color negro, desabrochado por el cuello. Su piel bronceada parecía pura, debajo de las luces térmicas. Su cabello rubio brillaba como el oro, estaba un poco esponjado de adelante. Todo su cabello estaba peinado asía adelante, mientras unos cuantos cabellos, se alzaban asía arriba. Sus ojos verde trébol, mostraban una luz intensa. Ella igual vio, que el joven, llevaba puesto unos guantes. El controlaba el poder del fuego.

"Anyec. Es un gusto verte" le dijo la femme, acercándose a él. "Y, ¿dónde está tu padre y tu hermano?"

"Ellos están en la sala, hablando con Optimus. Yo vine a verla, y…" se sonrojo profundamente"… venir a ver a su hija, para darle un regalo" contesto.

Arcee sonrió. "Anyec, está bien. Puedes ir a verla. Está en la habitación de Kayla, ayudándola a buscar un nuevo vestido." Contesto la femme, haciendo un gesto asía la puerta.

El joven Magnus, le sonrió y salió directo asía la puerta. En ese momento entro Artu, el hermano gemelo de Anyec. "Ang. Por fin te encuentro. Papá y él tío Wheeljack quieren hablar contigo." Artu, su hermano, era su gemelo, a excepción, de su cabello negro y ojos plateados, junto su piel güera. Llevaba unos guantes negros. Podía controlar el agua.

"Diles que esperen, tengo que ver a Cytrey" su hermano dijo, saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Artu suspiro frustrado, y salió a buscar. "Adiós, Arcee" se despidió de la femme.

Arcee solo agito su mano, mientras lo veía salir de la habitación.

* * *

Arcee respiro una y otra vez, solo dos horas más, eh iría al altar, a casarse. Ella le pidió que vinieran sus hijos, y los amigos de Cytrey.

La femme dirigió su mirada asía la puerta, cuando escucho que tocaban. "Entren" ordeno.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y los primeros en entrar fueron Artu, Cytrey y Anyec. Anyec tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Trey, mientras ella tenía su mano derecha sobre su pecho. La siguiente en entrar fue Kayla, ahora con un diferente vestido. Un vestido que era de un color verde claro con toques de flores para la falda, y un bosque verde corpiño ajustado. El escote estaba decorado con pequeñas joyas y tenía un poco de tela que se sentaría en el hombro en lugar de las mangas. Su cabello ahora estaba trenzado y caía por su hombro derecho. Sus ojos, aún estaban como hace rato.

Los siguientes en entrar fueron Leonardo, Mason, y Elliot.

Leonardo de dieciocho años, tenía la piel bronceada, lo que quedaba bien con sus ojos verdes y su cabello ondulado con un pequeño tupe para su pelo de color castaño y un toque de castaño miel. Leo llevaba puesto un saco azul con solapas y medallas, tenía atado una cinta roja en su cintura, pantalones negros y botas. Llevaba al igual que sus hermanas, un par de guantes, excepto, que rojos. Tenía el poder de controlar el fuego.

Mason de dieciocho años y gemelo de Leo (aunque no se parecían mucho) llevaba puesto el mismo atuendo que Leo, excepto que el saco era negro y los pantalones grises, tenía la piel blanca y su cabello era liso y era una combinación de colores, él tenía su cabello negro, blanco y plateado, con un poco de marrón torneado en una buena media. Su cabello liso caía hasta sus hombros. Tiene un poco de barba. Sus ojos plateados eran como un resplandor que se iluminaba como el reflejo de la luna en una laguna. Llevaba puesto un par de guantes color gris. El, podía controlar el viento.

Elliot tenía dieciocho y medio, sus ojos castaños miel resaltaban, su cabello rebelde negro estaba peinado asía arriba y ningún cabellos suelto; su piel era como la de Jack. Al igual, llevaba la misma ropa que sus hermanos, a excepción, por el saco blanco y pantalones azules. La cinta que estaba atada a su cintura llevaba escrito una iniciales en letra cursiva. Usaba unos guantes plateados, con un pequeño borde blanco. Tenía el poder de controlar la tierra.

Los siguientes que entraron fueron Félix, Saul, y Axel.

Félix de trece, aunque parecía de catorce, llevaba puesto un esmoquin blanco y pantalones grises junto con el mimo color en sus botas. A los lados de los antebrazos, había dos líneas de color rojo y verde. Sin ni siquiera verse a la vista, había unos pequeños orificios donde salían las espadas samurái que Wheeljack le había regalado. Su cabellos negro estaba peinado asía arriba con las puntas un poco asía atrás, y el resto de su cabello peinado asía arriba. Sus ojos eran azules al igual que Wheeljack. Llevaba unos guantes grises. Él podía controlar los rayos.

Saul de trece, tenía su cabello ondulado al igual que Leonardo, con un pequeño tupe para su pelo negro. Llevaba puesto un saco verde y debajo una camiseta negra. Unos pantalones grises y unas botas negras. Tenía un pañuelo atado en su cuello, color gris, con su nombre escrito en letras cursivas. Sus ojos avellana empezaban a lucirse con ese traje. Tenía unos guantes negros. El controlaba los relámpagos.

Axel, de trece años, tenía un copete peinado asía arriba por su cabello negro, que dejaba a la vista sus ojos castaños. Llevaba puesto un saco blanco con unas líneas rojas en los antebrazos. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones grises, y unas botas negras. En la cintura llevaba una cinta atada de color roja, con un bordado dorado. Tenía un par de guantes rojos. Podía sanar lo que fuera con sus manos; podía controlar, como decirlo, las partes del cuerpo humano, como el cybertroniano. Y, tenía el poder de la electricidad.

Detrás de ellos, entraron Ben y Alex.

Ben igual de la misma edad, tenía su pelo negro peinado asía adelante, mientras unos pequeños cabellos se alzaban, mostrando sus ojos castaños miel. Tenía un saco negro con una corbata amarilla. Pantalones negros y botas negras con cordones amarillos. Tenía una cinta amarilla amarrada a su cadera. Al igual que todos, tenía unos guantes negros con rayas verticales amarillas. Podía controlar la lluvia y las tormentas.

Alex de la misma edad, tenía su pelo liso negro que llegaba hasta sus orejas, unos pequeños cabellos caían por su frente cubriendo un poco sus ojos marrones. Al igual que todos, llevaba un saco de color azul cromado junto con una corbata dorada. Usaba unos pantalones negros junto con unas botas del mismo color que su saco, con unas líneas verticales color dorado. Llevaba unos guantes negros. Podía controlar las plantas.

"¿Para qué nos necesitabas mamá?" Mason pregunto que estaba apoyado contra una pared mientras observa como con un movimiento, provocaba el aire enfrente de él.

"Hay, tenía que ser Mason quien empezara con los poderes" dijo sarcásticamente Kayla al tiempo que empezaba a pintarse los labios.

"Oh, pues lo siento, pero no podré usar mis poderes durante unas horas" respondió haciendo que el remolino de viento se desvaneciera.

"Hay, como si los utilizaras tanto"

"¡Al menos yo no lo desperdicio mi poder con bromitas tontas!"

"¡Basta los dos!" Cytrey los interrumpió "Hoy es el día más importante para nuestra madre, y ustedes van a empezar a discutir"

"Gracias, Cytrey" Arcee le contesto a su hija, por hacer que sus dos hermanos dejaran de pelear. "Como Mason preguntaba: los llame para pedirles algo…"

Todos los presentes rápidamente se interesaron en lo que Arcee les propuso, en especial, sus hijos.

* * *

"¿Estas lista?" Monique le pregunto a la femme, que se encontraba a hora, a su mismo nivel.

Monique tenía su piel güera. Su cabello era castaño rojizo, buen color para una tecno-orgánica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello lacio con unos rizos. Llevaba puesto un vestido similar al de Kayla, a excepción, que el color era azul turquesa claro, con un toque de lila. Moni usaba unas zapatillas color lila con unas pequeñas piedras que le hacían juego. Tenía unas pulseras con pequeñas piedras de los jardines de Cristal Cite, que empezaban a cambiar de color. Su cabello estaba amarrado con una cola de caballo trenzadas, y amarrada hasta su nuca.

"Algo nerviosa" confeso.

Monique, con sus poderes, floto hasta estar al mismo nivel que Arcee, y le acaricio el brazo. "Tranquila, es normal. Iré a buscar a Ratchet para poder ir ya al altar" contesto, bajando hasta el piso, y caminar asía la parte principal de la Base.

Arcee dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados, y empezó a respirar hondo, estaba muy nerviosa. Un paso en falso y todo se arruinaría.

"Hola, hija"

La femme azul se dio la vuelta y vio sus padres. Ambos vestían elegantemente, con armaduras del mismo color, azul marino.

"Hola Mamá, hola papá" los abrazo.

"Me alegra saber que mi hija se va a casar con un buen mech" contesto su padre.

"Estoy nerviosa" confeso.

"Es normal, hija. Yo también estuve nerviosa cuando mi iba a casar con tu padre" miro a Ray de reojo.

"Por favor, no me lo recuerdes" murmuro "Hija, todo va a estar bien…" coloco su mano en la mejilla derecha de su niña"… oh, mi pequeña chispa. Es imposible creer que eres toda una adulta" una lagrima estaba acumulándose en su ojo izquierdo. Antes de que pudiera caer, Ray se lo limpio a tiempo.

"Oh, papá" le dio otro abrazo. No importara si su hija estuviera toda gris u oxidada. Siempre seria su pequeña chispa.

* * *

"Oye, Cee. Cálmate. Todo va a estar bien" Clementine le aseguro a su amiga, mientras se encontraban en frente de las puertas de la gran iglesia.

Clementine, se parecía a Cytrey, o más bien, Cytrey se parecía a Clementine. Mismo cabello. Mismos ojos. Misma piel. Era una réplica exacta de su hija menor. Clementine llevaba puesto un vestido rojo largó que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Tenía tres bordes y en el tercero había tres flores de color blanco. Llevaba puesto unas zapatillas blancas con pequeñas perlas incrustadas. Su cabello ondulado caía hasta sus hombros; algunos cuantos cabellos tenían unos rizos. Ella, al igual que Cytrey, eran las únicas que controlaban el hielo.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero. No sé por qué, pero, creo que algo va a salir mal" contesto.

"¡Es lo que siempre dicen las novias!" dos voces resonaron en los oídos de las femmes.

Las dos miraron asía la derecha, para ver a Leopold Prime, y Zeta Magnus, que salían del escondite. Los dos hermanos gemelos de Optimus y Ultra Magnus.

Leopold tenía los ojos azules zafiros que brillaban como el mismísimo fuego, su armadura era blanca con tonos azules, sus antebrazos y muñecas están pintados con líneas verticales de color azul, su casco igual y pedes. Su cintura azul y luego están sus anchos hombros con el símbolo Autobot al costado, las insignias son color plateado, su marco plateado, para terminar, el resto de su cuerpo era blanco de los hombros y brazos hasta el pecho.

Zeta tenía su armadura de color rojo y dorado, toda su armadura era de color rojo cromado mientras la mayor parte de sus hombros, pecho, y pedes son de color dorado, sus ópticos eran de color azul cielo al igual que su hermano y también la misma voz.

"Genial, lo que faltaba. Los gemelos problema" murmuro Clem.

"Oye, no me iba a perder la boda de mi hermano mayor. Además, quería ver a esta pequeña antes de que se vaya de luna de miel" contesto Leopold, abrazando a Arcee y cargándola en el aire "¿Cómo te encuentras, Cee?"

Ahora en el suelo, ella le contesto "Como a todos les digo, algo nerviosa"

Z se acercó a ella, y le puso la mano en su hombro "No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien"

"Mi hijo no se arrepiente de nada" Carrick le contesto, de la nada.

Cee miro al señor Prime delante de ella. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron para ver a Carrick, salir de adentro. Ella tuvo que hacer su cabeza asía atrás, ya que el Sr. Prime era de la misma altura que su hijo. A excepción de unos centímetros extras.

Arcee le dedico una pequeña sonrisa; Carrick le hizo una seña a los gemelos que se retiraran; cuando le iba a decir a Clem que se fuera, Bulkh la llamo un segundo. Ella se despidió de Arcee y Carrick, hiendo detrás de su compañero de chispa. Arcee entro en pánico cuando Carrick le acaricio la mejilla con su dedo índice. "Eres muy hermosa, Arcee" murmuro.

"G-g-gracias, Sr. Prime" tartamudeo.

"Mmm, mi hijo tiene mucha suerte de tenerte"

Arcee le dedico una tímida sonrisa. "Demasiada"

Carrick se aclaró la garganta, logrando llamar la atención de la femme. "Arcee. Me gustaría hablarte de algo… "

"¿Sobre qué sería?" pregunto ahora llamando toda su atención.

"Arcee. Me gustaría que lo que paso, la otra vez… bueno, quedara entre nosotros" le pido el Sr. Prime, mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

"Sr. Prime, eso fue hace mucho tiempo; no tiene de que preocuparse" aseguro.

Carrick la miro por unos segundos. "Lo sé, pero… no quiero que mi hijo se entere, por favor. Esto afectaría mucho su relación… y no quiero que mis nietos se enteren. Sé que son mayores, pero… esto afectaría mucho a Cytrey. No quiero que ella lo sepa" confeso.

"Yo tampoco quiero que mi hija se entere de eso, Sr. Prime. Pero, la única manera de que no se entere, es mantenerlo en secreto. Un secreto que solo usted y yo sabemos, señor" recordó.

Antes de que Carrick pudiera decir una palabra más, Ratchet apareció de la nada, listo para poder llevar a Arcee al altar. Carrick se retiró, inclinándose a delante, haciendo una reverencia. Ratch miro como Carrick salía del lugar, y entraba a la iglesia. Arcee miro al médico por unos segundos, y noto que él tenía, algo morado en el cuello. "¿Qué te paso, allí?" pregunto queriendo saber la respuesta.

Ratchet la miro confundida, hasta que se vio en sus espejos, y noto las marcas moradas. "Ammm, digamos que Kayla y yo pasamos un tiempo, solos"

Los ojos de la femme se abrieron como platos. "¿Ratchet? ¿Acaso tú y mi hija…?"

El medico la miro divertido. "¿Qué? No, no, no. Kayla y yo, solo, am, como decirlo… nos hemos dado unas cuantas caricias"

"¿con la boca?" exclamo.

Ratchet se sonrojo profundamente. "Ratchet, sabes que si Optimus se entera de eso, te matara"

"Arcee, no tienes de que preocuparte, Kayla y yo lo mantenemos en secreto. A veces, nos vamos a viajar por las calles solitarias de Jasper. ¿Por qué crees que siempre se levanta tarde?" le contesto.

La femme rodo sus ojos, y mira la gran puerta delante de ella. Podía sentir como su chispa estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho. ¿De qué temía? Solo se iba a casar con el mech de sus sueños, y luego, estaría hecho. El sueño de toda femme, se cumpliría. Casarse con el mech, que ella misma eligió… que podría salir mal. Los grandes golpes de las campanas de la iglesia, sonaron por todo el lugar.

"¿Lista?" Ratchet pregunto al tiempo que le ofrecía su brazo.

Ella lo acepto con mucho gusto. "Lista" ambos cybertronianos miraron al frente, y vieron el gran salón blanco, de ventanas azules cristalinas, con la imagen de copos de nieve incrustados. La femme y el viejo bot caminaron por el largo pasillo, cubierto de nieve, un regalo de Cytrey. Luego pasaron por los aros de fuego que flotaban en el aire, por cortesía de Leo. La femme miro a maravillada cuando varios pétalos de rosas, flotaban en el aire, Mason. Logre ver en el gran camino de hielo, como varias flores comenzaron a nacer del helado suelo, Elliot. Por último, una gran pared de agua clara, se cruzaba en su camino al altar, se partió en dos, formando un túnel. Cuando dirigió su vista al altar, vio a sus dos hijas, y tres hijos, sin guantes, y controlando los cinco elementos, los ojos de los cinco adolescentes eran azules como los de su padre. Kayla hizo con un simple movimiento de cabeza, que el agua se deshiciera, formándola en escarcha. Trey junto sus manos, y con un movimiento, un gran copo de nieve apareció en sus manos, formando una gran aurora. La chica de trece años, lanzo el copo de nieve al aire, para luego ver como varios pequeños copos caían del cielo. Arcee quedo maravillada ante la magia de sus dos hijas, tanta belleza que fue ocultada durante tanto tiempo, para luego salir a la luz, en este gran día.

Arcee dirigió su vista al altar, y una gran sonrisa apareció, al ver a Optimus, parado en el altar, esperando a su amada. Leopold y Z estaban en el otro lado del altar, junto con Carrick. Ratchet entrego a Arcee a Prime. Un simple _Gracias _salió de los labios de Prime antes de que su viejo amigo se retirara. Ambos amantes miraron asía todo el lugar de la iglesia. Toda la familia Prime estaba presente. Smokescreen y Bee se encontraban adelante junto con Ben y Axel, y tomaban fotos con sus IPads junto con la mamá de Arcee, mientras Ray les hacía un gesto. Cytrey se había retirado junto con sus hermanos, asía donde estaban Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, y Monique y Clem. Trey estaba sentada, en medio de Anyec y Artu, Loe, Mason y Elliot se sentaron junto a Saul y Félix, Kayla se sentó junto a Ratchet, mientras Alex se ponía en el hombro de su tío. Un poco más atrás, se encontraban Jack, Miko, Raf, June y el agente Fowler. Jack, Raf y Fowler llevaban puesto unos esmóquines negros, con corbatas rojas. June y Miko llevaban puesto unos vestidos, el de June era lima con toques verde pino. Miko llevaba un vestido largo negro con mangas violeta, su cabello era de amarrado como siempre.

Arcee podía sentir los nervios que viajaban por todo su cuerpo. Miro a Prime, y juraba que estaba a punto de derretirse con esa sonrisa sexy. "¿Lista, señorita Prime?" Oh, qué bien sonaba.

"Lista, señor Prime"

* * *

"¡Por la chispa suprema!"

Arcee ahora estaba toda cubierta de transfluidos, y por unas grandes sabanas robustas. Después de la ceremonia, y la fiesta que organizaron en la base secreta; Arcee y Optimus se habían retirado, por el puente terrestre, asía su luna de miel, en Italia. El agente Fowler, con la ayuda del general Bryce, lograron instalar a los dos cybertronianos en el hangar subterráneo con sus pertenencias ya instaladas. Y lo primero que Optimus quería estrenar, eran sus aposentos temporales.

"¿Te gusto?" pregunto Optimus, acostado al lado de ella, con el tórax descubierto.

La femme SIC miro al gran mecanismo, y una sonrisa malvada apareció. "De maravilla" contesto.

Optimus se jalo un poco más asía la femme, ahora compartían los mismo transfluidos. Lo único que podían escuchar, era el rugido de sus refrigeradores, enfriándose a toda velocidad. Habría algo mejor, ¿que estar al lado de la persona que amas? Para estos dos, lo único importante era su familia.

* * *

_**Listo *me desmayo* R&F plis! **_


End file.
